


Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve

by Just_A_Hinny_Shipping_Metamorphmagus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horcrux Hunt, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Divergence - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Relationships, Ginny joins the Horcrux Hunt, Ginny joins the Horuxruc hunters after Ron is spotted in the Ministry, Ginny joins the trio, Hinny, Horcrux Hunt, Horcrux Hunt with Ginny, Horcrux Hunting, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Parselmouth Ginny Weasley, The Golden Trio, after Ron is spotted in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Hinny_Shipping_Metamorphmagus/pseuds/Just_A_Hinny_Shipping_Metamorphmagus
Summary: 6th/7th year AU. Ginny joins Harry, Hermione and Ron on the Horucrux hunt.Insprired VERY Loosely by https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345602 , 'A Little More Love' by Ray_Writes.* * * * *Neville Longbottom appeared through the portrait hole with a newspaper in his hand, trying to catch his breath with an air of someone who had no time for anything, someone on a mission.* * * * *UNDERIRABLE NO.1 SPOTTEDPotter was spotted at the Ministry with two long-time accomplices, Ronald Weasley (Recently Insated Undesirable No.3) and Hermione Granger (Recently Instated Undesirable No.2 due to previous crime record of stealing magic.)Any family members or suspicious friends, possibly in contact with Potter, Granger or Weasley should turn themselves in- or if you see any, report them to..."Ginny, you need to go!"* * * * *
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Up and Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little More Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345602) by [Ray_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes). 



> I would keep this as Draft until I've got loads of chapters, but drafts only stay for about a month (from what I know).  
> I'm titleing the chapters with quotes or song lyrics. idk.  
> 'Up, Up and Away' is something painted on my brother's wall from when we were kids, with a blue plane. I've got 'When You Wish Upon A Star' with Tinkerbell, though I want to repaint her eyes because she looks Demonic. Not sure if his is Disney or not though, but hey, it suits the chapter.

Ginny Weasley was with her friend Demelza Robins, unaware of the commotion outside the almost-empty Gryffindor Common Room. Had she thought it over, she might have noticed something was off; classes were over, and they were the only two in the common room. Things were quite loud outside, and the Carrows tended to give 'Detention' to those who made a lot of noise.

This information hit her when her friend, Neville Longbottom, climbed through the portrait hole.

He hand a newspaper in hand and was trying to catch his breath, yet with an air of someone who had no time for anything, save their one mission to stop the countdown before the world exploded. His eyes sought her- and he ran over. He'd obviously come to the common room searhing for her. She straightened up, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Have we been found out? Are they hurting the first-years? The Carrows? Something happened to our families? News on Luna? News on Ron? News on Hermione, or Harry, or the Muggle-Born Regi-" She fired question after question, without answer.

"Ginny!" Neville said, ignoring her worries and therefore both extinguishing and igniting them. "You've got to come hide!" He pressed the _Evening Prophet_ into her hands, urging her to read it.

As she saw the title, a mixture of cold dread and warm hope filled her- Harry was okay, he hadn't died somewhere without discovery. But what if he'd been hurt, or captured? Surely they'd say, try put a damper on everone's fighting spirit, wouldn't they?

 **UNDESIRABLE NO.1 ( &2&3) SPOTTED **(Page 3)

_Just hours ago today, Potter was spotted at the Ministry of Magic, charging through ranks with two long-time accomplices, his right-hand man and woman throughout Hogwarts (See Witness List of those at Ministry during attack on Page 9), with whom he frequently brought danger. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, in the few hours since this obviously failed attack, pathetic even for children, have become Undesirable No. 2 & 3\. _

_Granger, already a criminal for participating in the magic-stealing, Mudbloods, or 'Muggle-Borns' to seem less sinister, a Muggle who discovered and stole our secret, has been marked as Undesirable No.2 (For Previous Crimes See Page 13- 'Mudbloods, Stealers of Magic') ._

_Weasley is a Pure-Blood and thus without a previous record; but his family are well-known Blood Traitors and Muggle-Mergers, a term for those who too often associate with Muggles, thus alerting them to the secret of Magic, and often helping Mudbloods steal theirs._

_If you see any of the three, please report to Yaxley, Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforment. Any family of these Undesirables shuld turn themselves in; or be turned in- with the exception of those like Percy Weasley, a respectable Pure-Blood who has distanced himself from his family. And if you see any possible communicators with these criminals, alert someone at once..._

Ginny and Demelza sat there, shock evidently present.

"You've got to come to The Room, Ginny! Before you're taken!" Neville said.

Ginny, however, started to smile as they tried (and failed) to usher her out the common room.

"Say, Demelza. Could I borrow your broom? I might'nt ever be able to give it back, mind you. I would use mine, but I don't fancy my chances on the old Shooting Star. You can use my broom if you ever need one, and I promise to try take care of yours- a Shooting Star is a big downgrade from a Nimbus, but it's the best I can offer." Ginny said.

Demelza nodded slowly, though she was trying to process why Ginny could possibly need a broom. Neville, however, was more focused on getting her to safety,

"Ginny, you need to get to the room! I've sent a Patronus to your parents telling them to hide, and that we're taking you to hide. If they want you with them, they can try send a Patronus after an hour or two and we'll try get you out. Come on!" he insisted.

Ginny laughed. "Sorry, Nev. You're wrong there."

"I'm wrong, _how_?" he asked.

"Because I don't have to get to _The Room_. Someone's got to live up to Fred and George. Take on their Legacy." she said casually. "Ron's gone and dumped it, the git. Though props to him for the whole Ministry thing, Undesirable No.3 , so I think I can forgive him for his lack of dramatic leaving. He's more about breaking into and solving things anyway."

"Right." said Demelza, though she still hadn't the foggiest what Ginny was going to do. "so... what are you doing then?" 

Ginny beamed, her smile lighting up her face. Ignoring that her friends looked at her like she was crazy- heck, maybe she was, she said, "Honestly, some days I feel like jumping on my broom and leaving this place."

When they showed no signs of recognition- and none of life other than the very slow dawning comprehension of what she was doing- , she sighed; but her smile didn't turn into a frown. Instead, there was a smirk there, like you might find on her twin brothers Fred and George, or Malfoy. "I'm going to do a Weasley. Go out in style, you know?"

* * * * *

Ginny locked eyes with Neville and Luna; silent ' _Goodbye_ 's and ' _Good Luck_ 's were exchanged. Looking around once more, possibly for the last time, she gripped her broom handle tighter, and shouldered her bag. Kicking off, she heard cheers, she heard shouts of "Stop her" from the Carrows, and dodged curses like she would bludgers.

 _That's right,_ She thought, _They're just another ugly, opposing team... with bad aim._

She grinned at Peeves and gave him the signal; he saluted her, and turned to cause chaos while people were watching her. She dodged a few more curses from the Carrows and a few Slytherins. A firework was set off, heard even amoung the loud shouts.

 _Dumbledore's Army!_ , it said.

She did a loop and shot up, riding _up, up and away_.


	2. My Boy, My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finds herself at the grounds for the Quidditch Wold Cup, and Harry, Ron and Hermione find a girl outside their tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'My Boy' by Billie Elish. Sounds like it says 'My Boy, My Friends' at part of it (to me).

She'd been flying for what felt like, and probably was, hours, when she decided to find somewhere to think. Because really, she hadn't the slightest idea where to start looking. She looked around, shaking herself out of her thoughts, and found herself above the ground of the Quidditch World Cup. Dismounting her broom, she let herself think it over.

Grimmuald Place entered her mind, but was dismissed. Too dangerous. She had no idea of the wards up- they could attack her without a code, or prevent her from seeing properly, or knock her out. And if there were people there, she'd almost certainly be outnumbered. Even if Death Eaters couldn't get in, they'd have to be stupid not to have people outside. Then again, some of them were stupid. She supposed, if all else failed, she could scout the area- if Harry was still saying You-Know-Who's name, then she would almost certainly find Snatchers outside, which would be a giveaway. She would have to be silent, though. Ginny didn't like to think of the outcome of a Duel with Snatchers.

Not that she was afriad of dying- this was war, people were bound to die, and she probably would too, but she'd be damned if she didn't take as any Death Eaters as she could down with her. No, Ginny was afriad of what might happen if she was captured- knowing her friends, they'd run in headfirst to try save her- though if she was lucky, Hermione would use just a pinch of her massive storage of common sense and stop them. 

She leant up against a tree and let herself sink to the ground, head resting in her hands. If it weren't for the war, she'd probably curl up and fall asleep. Even now, not being on alert, she was taking a risk. She knew she should probably go to The Burrow, or flee to her Aunt's. But she just _couldn't_. She was going to find her friends- the best way of summing up her brother, ex-boyfriend-yet-not-really, and a best friend, other than 'Most Wanted People In The Country'... she'd have to come up with a name for them.

 _The Golden Trio_. It just made sense.

* * * * *

 **((** some bits are taken from Page 231, Chapter 14; The Thief. Well, page 231 in my one of my Deathly Hallows books, the Hardback one. **))**

> "I think I'd better take over the watch if you're so tired you're falling asleep," said Hermione coldly.
> 
> "I can finish the watch!"
> 
> "No, you're obviously exhausted. Go and lie down."
> 
> She dropped down in the mouth of the tent, looking stubborn.
> 
> Angry, but wishing to aviod a row, Harry ducked back inside.
> 
> Ron's pale face was poking out from the lower bunk; Harry climbed into the one above him, lay down and looked up at the dark canvas ceiling. After several moments, Ron spoke in a vioce so low that it would not carry to Hermione, huddled in the entrance.
> 
> "What's You-Know-Who doing?"
> 
> Harry screwed up his eyes in the effort to remember every detail, then whispered into the darkness.
> 
> "He found Gregorovitch. He had him tied up, he was torturing him."
> 
> "How's Gregorovitch supposed to make him a new wand if he's tied up?"
> 
> "I dunno... weird, isn't it?"

**(( skip a bit now ))**

> With Gregorovitch dead, it was the merry-faced thief who was in danger now, and it was on him that Harry's thoughts dwelled, as Ron's snores began to rumble from the lower bunk as he himself drifted slowly into sleep once more.

Harry had a very strange dream. Umbridge was wearing Mad-Eye's magical eye, and waving Slytherin's Locket above her head like a lassoo. It grasped Ron around the neck, and started to strangle him and Harry tried to say Voldmort's name to jinx Umbridge, but Ron was shouting that it would create another Horcrux, the and the merry-faced thief was dangling something just out of his reach, something he desperately needed, then Hermione appereared and was hissing at him to wake up.

" _Wake up_! Wake up, _Harry_!" she hissed.

Then Harry opened his eyes to find the blurry form of Hermione standing over him.

"Wassit? I swear, I wasn't dreaming about Gregorovitch." he said defensively, still half-asleep.

"I didn't think you were, Harry. Come on, there's someone outside." she said, walking over to the mouth of the tent.

He sat up abruptly, fully awake, and fumbled for his glasses before shoving them on his face. He followed Hermione. "Are the enchantments still in place?" he asked.

"Yes, and I've double-checked them." she sighed. "Is it just me, or does that look like Ginny? I think I need more sleep."

Harry squinted into the darkness. "Yeah, if you look at it like this- but if you look at it like this, it looks more like a tree, or a broomstick."

Hermione sighed. "That's because there is a broomstick there. Ugh, if only I hadn't fallen asleep!" she cried, though in a low voice- even with _Muffliato_ up, they couldn't be too careful.

As Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he had to admit it looked a lot like Ginny, although he thought that was just because Hermione had suggested it. "Well, yeah, she- they do. But I'm not sure if I'm just seeing that because you suggested it." he said.

"Wassgoinon?" Ron said, stumbling over to them.

Hermione snapped her head to look at him. "You're supposed to be _resting_ , Ron!" she said.

"Yeah, and you're supposed to _sleep_ and not be procrastinating together." He said, a bitter edge to his voice. "What's up?"

Hermione was about to explain, but Harry stopped her. "If we don't tell him, we can get a fresh set of eyes without judgment." he said, "Ron, can you see a person out there?" he asked, pointing to where the figure lay.

"Wha- oh, there. Yeah..." he cocked his head. "Looks like Ginny. But can't be, she's safe at school."

"I wonder who it is. Hey, do you think Voldmort found-"

" _Don't say the name_!" Ron hissed. "Please, just don't." he said, his protest a lot weaker than before.

"Sorry, habit. But d'you think Vol- _You-Know-Who_ , found we were at the Ministry? Maybe he's sent someone looking like your family here?" he asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Check for Polyjuice, check the wand, get them to cast a few spells if it looks like hers- Ginny's wand doesn't bend to different people easily, and like with every different wand, spells are never as good as the origional owner can cast." Ron said. 

He made a move to go over to the figure and out the tent, but Hermione stopped him. 

"Look!" 

Watching figure closer, they weren't asleep. They were watching the sky. The figure got their wand out, and cast a small fire. 

Seeing her even better, there was no doubt about it. This was either Ginny Weasley, someone with Polyjuice, someone great at casting a Glamour Charm, or some long-lost identical twin (he figured the latter was quite unlikely).

"I wonder how they found us." Hermione said, warily watching the figure.

Suddenly, there were cracks of apparation, and the figure whipper their wand out, gripping onto their broom, put out the fire and sunk into the shadows of the tree.

The Trio exchanged looks- only because they'd been looking in the darkness for so long could they see the figure still.

The Trio could see four figures from where they were, and just about see the other figure, hiding.

"Well, I'm guessing they aren't working together then." Harry muttered.

"Merlin, it's dark out here. You sure it was aroun' here, Greyback?" said one of the people. 

The Trio's eyes widened. 

"Sure, Scabior. One of 'em said the name. It's taboo, you know what that means? It means that whenever someone says the name, we find 'em." The figure, Greyback, said.

Harry's stomach turned over. He knew who this was; Fenrir Greyback, the savage werewolf who had a liking for attacking kids, and would attack people regardless of the moon's state.

"Yeah, but there's nobody here. Not a soul. Don't look like anyone been 'ere, either." the first voice, Scabior, replied.

"Get us a bit of light then, will you? I've still got this filfy Blood Traitor." Greyback shook someone- there were apparently five new arrivals.

" _Lumos_." Scabior said.

As light flooded the small clearing, a cackling sound came from one of the group. The girl (Ginny or not, they didn't know, but Harry mentally referered to her as 'The Girl') pointed her wand at them, but she was outnumbered four to one. 

Someone grabbed the girl, and she had her wand taken off her. Greyback pushed the person he had been holding to another Snatcher, and walked over to her.

"Who're you, girl?"

She didn't reply.

"I _said_ ," repeated Greyback, holding his wand to her head, "what's your name?"

"Hart." she blurted out.

"And your first name, girly?"

She didn't reply.

Sparks flew out his wand.

"Evelyn. Evelyn Hart." somehow, the girl manadged to appear calm.

"Check the list, Scabior." said Greyback, turning to his compainion then back to the girl.

**((** to make it easier to know where things are coming from, inside the tent/Golden Trio convo is now in italics **))**

_"Hermione... Harry..." Ron said in a low voice. "I actually think that's Ginny. Not just how she speaks- I once asked her if she could be called anything else, what would it be. She said Evelyn Hart." he started to panic. "That's Ginny! We need to help her!" he said, and Hermione had to stop him from rushing out of the tent alone._

_"Harry, get your cloak, and go help them. Ron, can you still cast spells?" she asked._

_Ron nodded, and took out his wand. "I'll Disillusion us, Ron." she did so, and cast a spell to make sure they could find their way back to the tent._

"So," Greyback said, "You know this girl, here?" he asked, pulling forward an unconcious person.

_Hermione gasped. "That's Luna!"_

"Luna Lovegood," he said when she didn't reply. "Tried lying to us, didn't she? Tried saying the man wasn't Xenoplilius Lovegood. Tried saving him. Of course, he's fine now, but she's not any better for wear from it, the blood-traitor." he snarled. "So, moral of the story, don't lie."

**((** it was originally Dean, but I wanted to have Luna instead- and there was another reason I can't remember, that she's here. so again, slight AU, she didn't return on the train back to school for Christmas- I'm fairly sure they took her off the train in canon. **))**

He shoved Luna back over to a fellow Snatcher, next to Scabior, who was checking some sort of list. "What house you in, girl?"

"Ravenclaw." Ginny said.

"What am I?" a Snatcher asked.

"A foul, evil git." Ginny said.

She was punched in the face.

"What am I?" the Snatcher asked again.

"A Question." Ginny said.

"Well, looks like she's a Ravenclaw." Scabior said, "Not on the list, but I've never 'eard of a Hart." 

_"Now." Hermione whispered to them, fumbling with the zip on the tent._

**((** end of italics meaning they're in the tent **))**

The three stumbled out the tent, all invisible. Harry went to where the two were, on the ground; Ron went to take Ginny and possibly Luna's wands back, and if he could, the Snatchers' wands; and Hermione prepared to attack them. She stunned the one who was hanging back, and then the one holding the two captured.

Harry covered the two people with his cloak, pulling them up. Ginny whirled around, about to try attack him, "-Harry?" she asked, eyes wide. 

" _Not now_!" He hissed- literally, he spoke in Parseltounge. However, since her encounter with the piece of Voldemort's soul, Ginny had been able to speak and understand Parseltounge. She would know what he was saying.

" _Fine_." she hissed back, confirming it was her- or Voldmort, but Harry didn't think the chances were that high, or that Voldemort would know to speak Parseltounge back.

" _Stupefy_!" , Hermione called, her Disillusion charm coming off. 

Greyback whirled around, dodging the curse. Harry slipped out from under the cloak. " _Stupefy_!"

The curse hit Scabior.

" _Diffindo!_ " Greyback roared, trying to do some damadge. " _Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo!_ " 

One curse hit Ginny, who had come out from under the cloak, severing off part of her hair to give her a bob. She just stood there, then laughed as the battle continued.

" _Stupefy_!" Ron cried, finally hitting Greyback.

He walked over to Ginny, who smiled as he pointed his wand at her.

"What happened in the Great Prank War of 1990?" he asked.

She grinned madly. "We won. Of course, Fred and George had no idea it was us, and we never owned up to being the masterminds of the pranks- but they finally knew there were people in the house better than them."

He grabbed her in a hug, and Hermione smiled and Harry made his way over to Luna.

He couldn't tell if she was Stupified or Knocked out, but decided to let her be out for now. He hauled her up, a lot more gentle than the Snatchers were, and stuffed his cloak in his pocket.

"Hermione," he called, "Pack up the tent, yeah? Could you also jinx me, stop me from saying Riddle's name?"

She smiled as he came over to them, Ron and Ginny still hugging. "I'll go do that. However, I can't jinx you, you'll have to get out of the habit. Sorry, Harry."

**END OF CHAPTER (i'm lazy and don't know how to start the hinny scene that I really want. I'll probably go onto another fanfic, and take a kissing extract out of there becuse I honestly have no idea how to write that, or I'll find an extract from the books.)**


End file.
